Danger Room
by Mirai-Xenia
Summary: Logan stumbles upon Rogue in the Danger Room and realizations are made... RR


Author's Note: …… Yeah, been slacking off lately. School is bearing down and work had me during the summer. My muse died somewhere in there, not sure when. However thanks to an idea sported by a friend, my muse has come back to life. I'm working on the stories, and I'll try and get the new chapters out as soon as I can. For now enjoy this drabble!  
Thanks goes to Orli; she initiated this challenge. You can all thank her for getting me out of my writing funk. First paragraph or so is her writing muddled with my own.

Disclaimer: Don't own X-men…

**Danger Room**

He found her in the danger room. It came as a surprise to him as he wasn't actually looking for her, but rather for escape. He didn't even expect to find the danger room occupied, much less by her.

He glanced at the monitor, a frown setting deep into his features. She was fighting at a level higher than he preferred her to use. His gaze settled on her form below and he shifted slightly, a sense of unease washing over him.

She's got her new powers now… from the blonde bitch that they ran into during a mission a few months back.

_Carol Danvers_

The name rung like a bad omen and Logan grimaced as the taste of enamel fell upon his tongue. He could remember the endless nights in the sublevels of the mansion. He was the only one who could take her violent bouts as she wrestled for control of her body.

He shook his head, dismissing the memories as he moved to leave the observation room. She was breaking them in, and he couldn't blame her. Although it was strange for him to see her this way. A bit different from the Rogue he brought to the mansion. A lot stronger. Like q switch from potential to kinetic energy. He entered a few choice codes and walks in. She doesn't even notice him and he watches her.

"Didn't know you were a regular here," He says when she's done, walking up to her. She's startled to see him there, the simulation falling away as smooth grey walls surround them now.

"Mind if I join you?" He's never actually fought beside her before. She shrugs, looking a bit more like the Rogue he remembers, uncomfortable in her own skin. A few commands come from her lips and she grins.

Instantly the room grows dark as fire shoots out from all angles, lighting up the war-ravaged landscape around them. Decrepit buildings materialize, burning cars littering the streets as search lights scan over the ground, the low hum of helicopter blades not far behind. He glances over to find himself suddenly alone, the only sign of Rogue being the flash of her white streak that he catches out of the corner of his eyes.

It was a split second later, he finds himself dodging bullets that rain down from the sky, and shock registering briefly as all hell breaks loose. He wasn't scared of being hit by them, nor would he give Rogue the satisfaction of seeing his moment of carelessness as he schools his features into a cool frown. The bullets ricocheted off his claws as he met each of their trajectories. Growling low in his throat, he turns and ducks behind a concrete slab sheathing his claws as he assesses his next move. After all, he argued with himself, he could've just sat there and taken the assault, but the damn things hurt like hell and he was sick of buying new clothing every week.

He smiles as her scent washes over him, admiring the way she manages to get as close as she does without him sensing her right away. "Gotta pay attention sug." He smirked at the comment, "You don't have my back, darlin'?"

She looks at him, her expression neutral and unflinching despite the explosions around them. She smirks, in a way that makes him wonder what other traits of his she still held. "I can't cover your ass all the time?" That earns her a grin.

Suddenly she grabs onto his arms, and throws him down on the ground. Grasping his wrists she holds him there, thrusting one knee between his legs as she hovers over him. Before he can even register the compromising position they are in, his eyes widen as a shell impacts against Rogue's back. The only sign from her being a slight flinch as the pressure digs them both into the ground.

He immediately pulls her up and turns her about, inspecting every corner of newly exposed skin from her suit. That new seventh sense of hers… why was it faster than him?! He knew she had to be injured, and he reaches out one bare hand. "Logan." Her fingers were curled around his wrist again in a death-grip, but soon loosens as she smiles. "Invulnerability, sug. Covers any and all occasions." Before he can protest, she's up again and heading towards the nearest sentinal. For the moment he just stays back and watches as she uses her new strength to toss it like it was no more than a tin can.

She notices him then, still standing where she had left him and turns. "You coming?" Her hands went to her hips and another explosion set off; crimson light bathing her body, creating a glow about her that makes her seem beautiful and dangerous at the same time. For a moment, Logan can only swallow at the sight.

"Logan?" Her head cocks to the side lightly. The edges of worry were in her features and he shakes his head.

_Snikt_

"Right behind ya, baby."

* * *

Yeah, this has been sitting on my comp for a month or so… maybe longer . Hope you all liked, was fun to write a Rogan. Might build off of it in the future, might not. Now to get back to my other stories, hehe... 


End file.
